<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam blows his own whistle by destielseason15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470426">Sam blows his own whistle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15'>destielseason15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caught, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self fellito, Self-cest, Switching, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory and self suck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam blows his own whistle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a night of drinking, Sam laughed hysterically at His friend Brady's suggestion of sucking your own dick. Sam kept laughing “isn't that kinda gay?”</p><p>Brady laughed back “isn’t all masturbation gay in a way?”</p><p>Even though Sam tried he had nothing to counter that. Sam was kinda nervous at the thought of sucking his dick but that just made him more excited. Ever since then that's all Sam could think about. He was in math class learning about differential equations, the least sexy thing possible. Sam finally got back to his room. His girlfriend Jessica was great at sucking him off but thought of him doing it to himself is different. Sam was planning to do it this weekend. Jessica was taking a train to her parent's house in Seattle. He says his goodbyes to Jessica, she'll be back in 3 days but he’ll miss her. Sam drops her off at the train station and drives back home. Sam normally would've gone but he needed to write a paper. </p><p>Sam drives back first making sure every door is locked. Sam already did his research on this and decided that his legs up would be the easiest. He makes sure he's in the perfect place, ass pressed against the headboard and his legs up. Sam touches himself through his pants, he's already hard just from the thought of it. Sam pulls his thin red t-shirt over his head. He unbuttons and pulls his jeans down. Sam breathes in and out heavy, he's both extremely excited and extremely nervous. He brings his boxers down and off of him. He stares at his dick, just teasing himself pinching and pulling his sensitive nipples. Sam pulls his legs up and over his head. He barely can believe it himself that his pink head of his dick to his mouth. Sam wraps his lips around just the head. It's odd but it does feel good to him. He gives little cat licks at his slit. It feels so good and feels the vibrations of his moan around his dick. Sam looks down shocked. He's focused on the dick in his mouth rather than his dick. Sam goes a little deeper almost hitting the back on his throat.</p><p>Sam finally understood why some people like to suck dicks. It's definitely new to him but it feels good in his mouth. He uses his hands around the bottom to move it slightly. His one hand shifts down to his balls tugging on it slightly. Sam's used to being sucked off but having any dick in his mouth is a new thing. Sam swirls his tongue around his head. This is pretty good because he can do whatever feels right to himself. He groans going deeper and faster. Before he knows it he's cummed right in his mouth. He coughs realizing he should've thought of this before. He was more worried about how it felt to have his dick in his mouth and forgot about how the cum would feel. He was unsure he could even do it so he never thought about the cum. He struggles a little but swallows all of it. The taste is weird but he doesn't mind it. After he's done he smiles because that was pretty good. Then he looks and sees Jessica standing in the doorway. Sam very awkwardly drops his legs to the side and stands up shakily from the orgasm. Sam says while wanting to curl up into a ball and pretend he doesn't exist “Hey, Jess.”</p><p>Jess says “I forgot my phone, took a cab back, what are you doing?”</p><p>Sam just tries to think of an explanation as he looks at her with his puppy dog eyes for a good explanation and tells the whole truth “last Sunday Brady mentioned it and I couldn't stop thinking about it, I love your blowjobs but wanted to see what it felt like..”</p><p>Jess just continues to stare “it's fine I just wish you would've told me because that was sexy.”</p><p>Sam says “so you're not upset?”</p><p>Jess nods her head no “I understand, you're allowed to jack off, we already discussed that but I didn't expect this, I already missed the train so I have a couple hours before the next one, Oh and did you enjoy it.”</p><p>Sam says “it was so good, you can help me next time.”</p><p>Jess says “I want you to continue, let me watch it, please!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>